battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield Wiki:User Flags
User rights are an essential part of the running of a wiki. Standard users have the right to upload files, edit and move articles and take part in community life. Those deemed trustworthy enough are given extra responsibilities. Anonymous, New and Registered Users The basic levels of rights are those of anonymous, new and registered users. Anonymous users are those who have not created their own Wikia account. Anonymous users (Anons) can read pages, and edit most pages. These may be identified by IP address. Registered users are those who have created their own Wikia account. Registered users start as new users, who have the same rights as anons until they gain experience. Once experience has been gained (defined by the system as 10 edits over at least 4 days), registered users become 'autoconfirmed users', gaining the rights to edit more pages, as well as the abilities to create pages, rename most pages and upload files. Trusted Users and Rollbacks Rollbacks '''are users who have the ability to revert the edits of a particular editor to a page, back to before that person edited, with just a single click, rather than the several required for non-rollbacks. All trusted users have rollback privileges. List *FPS Headhunter (talk) Inactive *Sactage (talk) Semi-Active *Azuris (talk) Inactive *Imrlybord7 (talk) Inactive *Bovell (talk) Semi-active *Callofduty4 (talk) Semi-active *Zephalian (talk) *Slopijoe (talk) *H2seasprite (talk) *Charcoal121 (talk) Administrators and Bureaucrats Tools and Responsibilities '''Administrators can: * Block disruptive users * Delete and restore pages * Protect and unprotect pages * Edit protected pages Bureaucrats can do all of the above, plus: *Promote users to the level of rollback, administrator and bureaucrat *Demote users from the levels of rollback and administrator (demoting bureaucrats is a power reserved to Wikia Staff) In addition to the technical tools inherently afforded to administrators and bureaucrats, several other community responsibilities are reserved for administrators and/or bureaucrats: *Handing out awards *Deleting discussions Inactivity Formerly we operated a policy on admin inactivity. This old policy, no longer in force, can be found here. Our current policy on admin inactivity, as adopted here is as follows: *Once a user has passed an RfA to become an admin, they hold the position for life, unless exceptional circumstances warrant otherwise (see section 'Rights Removal'). *For the purposes of this policy, DEathgod65 and Bondpedia are treated as if having won an RfA *All users downgraded under the previous policy who haven't undergone an RfA require RfAs to resume rights. Any previous exceptions have been revoked. *Admins are declared inactive, for the purposes of the below section, after 60 days of consecutive non-editing. This lasts until they begin editing again. *There is no consequence for inactivity, it is merely used to point out the most appropriate sources of help to other users List *Our bot also has admin privileges *To see a list of former admins, visit our history page Other rights levels There are several more, albeit very rare, user rights levels, above the level of bureaucrat. These are: *'Wikia Staff and Helpers' - Employees of, and volunteers working for Wikia, empowered with multiple tools across all wikis. *'VSTF' (Volunteer Spam Task Force) - Have tools to combat vandalism and spam across all wikis. *'Oversights' - Oversights have the ability to delete revisions in a page's history, as well as view and undelete deleted revisions. Nominate Yourself You can nominate yourself to be an admin or b'crat here. Suggestions about any prospective candidate and the procedure involved are outlined at that page. Prospective rollbacks/trusted users need not apply formally, just ask a b'crat. They may wish to consult with the community, but usually it is straight forward. Username Colours Per Forum:Name Colours, we operate a system of name highlights, whereby all links to the userpages of administrators, bureaucrats and rollbacks/trusted users are coloured, rather than plain blue. The colours are as follows: *Bureaucrats - Purple *Administrators - Gold *Rollbacks/Trusted Users - Teal *Bots also have coloured usernames, coloured green Note: Sactage and H2seasprite (both rollbacks) have opted out of the username colouring scheme Rights Removal All users with community appointed user rights - i.e. trusted users/rollbacks, admins and b'crats - may have their rights removed if the community votes this is the most appropriate course of action. Circumstances warranting such action include abuse of admin/b'crat tools or authority, where a trusted user is deemed to be no longer trustworthy enough to hold such a position, or where a user with such rights is blocked for any period of time. See also * - The (rather complicated) list of rights levels and respective tools * - Relevant Wikia Help page Category:Policy